


The Planet with Purple Skies

by thursnext



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursnext/pseuds/thursnext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by Under the Ruins of a Walled City</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Planet with Purple Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Ruins of a Walled City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053959) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



> I don't know if we'll get a happy ending, so I tried to make one. Sort of. 
> 
> This is my first ever work of fanart, and I'm still very new to the visual arts in general!
> 
> Thank you to hollycomb for her wonderful writing.

Final mixed media work (watercolour and colour pencil):

Initial black and white pencil sketch:


End file.
